The Call
by SupernaturalTMIDiaries
Summary: Katherine is called by the man she has run from for over 500 years.


I paced the room of the house I was staying in. The fish-tank that had been full of vervained water lays shattered on the floor. A large wet mark slowly being absorbed by the white carpet. I jump when the doorbell rings, pausing to tilt my head and expand my senses. Relaxing I realise it is only the girl I had kept the cure with, no doubt coming to ask some more ridiculous questions. With a low growl I stalk over and pull it open, she opens her mouth but shuts it quickly at my expression. Fear evident in her tone as she stutters out words. I roll my eyes and compel her to shut up and come in, she obeys immediately like a puppet. As soon as the door is closed I grab her by her throat and sink my fangs deep into the skin. The main artery is nicked and I know that without my blood to heal her, she will bleed out. But I have no intentions of letting her blood go to waste, especially if I was heading to a town where all of the water supply was poisoned with vervain.

I inhaled gulp after gulp of the girl's blood, she slowly goes limp, her heart rate dropping as it struggles to circulate the little blood left. She falls unconscious and I drop her harshly, blood dripping from my mouth. I laugh, feeling exhilarated and refreshed. Calm and stronger. My emotions no longer an issue as I push it all aside. Elijah would fix this; he was an honourable man and cared about me. Despite my discretions throughout the centuries, I trusted that he would speak to Klaus about my freedom. I hope he would, I had taken a big step giving him the cure. He could easily betray me and hand it over without a word. I licked the blood off my lips, walking from the house. I wouldn't need it, it wasn't my style anyways. The girl laid dead inside, the door wide open and the house pretty torn apart. Humans were good at making up things to comfort themselves; they would blame it on another human. The relief of living in any town besides Mystic Falls.

I got into my car, and peeled out of the driveway and onto the street. Turning onto the main highway I started towards the town that I couldn't seem to avoid. I needed to tie these loose ends and move on, the whole thing was ridiculous. Hopefully by the end of a few days I would be free. Free to choose where I live, how long I stay there and be able to relax without looking over my shoulder every minute.

Without realising I had picked up my speed in my annoyance and of course, some mundane police officer had noticed. Lights flashed behind me and I growled, uttering an unladylike work as I pulled over. I was in no mood to safely talk to such a fragile person. He walked up to my window in that irritating arrogant way. His hands on his belt and a smirk on his face. I rolled down the window and he peered inside, his eyes widening slightly with surprise.

" Um.. Miss, do you realise how fast you were going?" He asked. I nodded and flashed him a dazzling smile. My pupils expanding as I compelled him.

"Of course, but it's no big deal. No one was hurt and I'm in a hurry" He nods, and wishes me a good day and walks back to his squad car in a daze. I chuckled and sped off.

Finally I reached Mystic Falls. The sign welcoming me like a slap in the face. I was intentionally going /towards/ the person I had been evading for the past 500 years. My hands shook and I clenched the steering wheel even more, chewing the inside of my cheek. My phone rang and I nearly drove off the road as I jumped violently.

"Damn it" I murmured, and snatched the phone from its place on the passenger seat, sliding my finger across the screen and holding it to my ear. The familiar tone of Elijah filled my ear and I pursed my lips.

"Im in town and have set a time to meet up with Niklaus." He sounded tired. I sighed.

"Thank you" I made my tone soft and caring, but I was disappointed. I had been hoping he would have gotten to see his brother as soon as he got back, and set the deal. But of course it wouldn't happen that quickly. He murmured a few things, but I wasn't listening. I answered robotically until he hung up. I tossed my phone beside me again and pulled into the motel parking lot. Both far enough and close enough from the mainstreet. I strolled inside, running a hand through my auburn locks. I get a room and pay for a few nights in advance. Taking the elevator up to the top floor I go inside the room and plop down on the bed, exhausted.

I change out of my clothes and into fresh ones after a shower and curl up on my side, closing my eyes and taking a moment to breath. My phone rings again and I groan, getting up to answer it.

"Hello." I sound annoyed, my fingertips drumming on the dresser as I stand beside it.

"Katerina" The voice is an amused purr, velvety and familiar. I gasp.

"Klaus." My voice breaks slightly; I lick my lips as he chuckles. "So you wish to trade the cure for your freedom hm?"


End file.
